


灰镜

by wxiangxiaow



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxiangxiaow/pseuds/wxiangxiaow
Summary: 是@我cp都是真的 这位朋友约的面岚！
Relationships: Shirahama Alan/Sekiguchi Mandy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	灰镜

11.

“我要忏悔，”身材高大的男人一个人坐在木头长椅上，房间非常小，只有男人低沉的声音在回荡，“我很爱他，他就像太阳一样，能填满我心里的所有沟壑。”

“我相信，”他停顿了一下，又接着往下说，“他也爱我”。

1.

G大是一所作风自由的学校，提倡要与不同的人交流，在新生群里有潜伏的学长学姐装新生套近乎，分宿舍也是学院内部随机分类的两人间，你的室友除了学院和性别和你一样以外可能毫无共同点。

所以匹配到高两级的学长做室友的时候白滨完全不感到吃惊，更何况学长虽然看起来块头大不好惹实际上却相当地好脾气，知道白滨是新生以后相当热情地带他出去熟悉校园环境，哪里是上公共课的教学楼，103的楼上不一定是203，504的楼下也可能什么都没有所以一定得下载好校内地图这种情报一条条给白滨灌，白滨愣愣地听，心里没个概念。

“我请你喝杯什么吧。”学长说，带着他走进了星巴克，然后白滨又学到了，校内星巴克刷学生卡可以打八折。

“那个，学长，”白滨抱着大杯的星冰乐含着吸管诚恳发问，“我有一个问题。”

“嗯？”

“学长叫什么啊？”

关口哑然，才想起来自己光顾着拉小学弟出来逛了，人给自己做自我介绍的时候也真就是单方面的介绍了自己。

“关口Mandy，”他摸摸自己刚剃过的头，有点不好意思，“亚岚叫我Mandy就好了，接下来还要做一年室友就不要太生分了。”

“那谢谢Mandy请的饮料，”白滨笑得眯起了眼，“接下来一年也请多多关照哦。”

2.

关口确实可以说是十佳好室友了，开学一周了还会把找不到课室的白滨送到了课室门口，然后叮嘱他下课给自己发个消息。

关口说中午一起吃个饭，然后带他去见见社团里的朋友。

“路边不是有很多那种社团协会的招新小广告嘛，你先来我们这里感受一下社团活动是什么样的再做决定比较好。”原话是这么说的，语气甚至一度让白滨以为是几年前姐姐在给他安排节日活动。

他没什么意见，反正他在这个学校里也没有什么认识的人，除了上课时和隔壁搭话认识的片寄凉太，但是片寄读的是理学院，住的地方离他太远了，这让热爱热闹的白滨扼腕叹息。

“你中午去哪吃？”片寄一边把用来看讲义的平板电脑塞进包里一边问白滨，他和白滨还挺聊得来的，正好昨天发现了一家不错的炸鸡可以分享一下。

“嗯？中午吗？”白滨翻自己的备忘录，“不行啊，中午我室友约了我。”

“嗯？那好吧，有这么好的室友还管饭的，”片寄开始在手机上戳戳点点，“我室友每天我睡的时候回来，我去上课的时候还在睡，话都没多说一句。”

“害，说不定这就是你的秃头未来。”白滨拍拍片寄的肩膀，装模做样地叹气，“你们搞理论的，记得养好头发，别英年早秃。”

“我看你秃得比我早吧，不然干嘛这么早开始留刘海，”片寄作势要去薅白滨的刘海，“长不到一米八是不是因为没睡够啊小矮子。”

“别以为我不知道你在嫉妒我头发多。”白滨往下一蹲让片寄扑了空，眼看着课室的人走得差不多了他就往门口溜，还不忘给片寄做个鬼脸。

结果就撞上人了。

“抱歉抱歉，我不是故意的。”白滨低头双手合十认怂，根本不敢抬头看。

“亚岚？”熟悉的声音在白滨头上响起。

“啊是Mandy啊，吓死我了，”白滨拍拍自己胸口，然后就听到了片寄笑得前俯后仰的动静，“你等等。”

“片寄凉太你还是自己孤家寡人过吧，老子下个课都有人接。”白滨站在台阶上朝下面喊，然后捅捅身边的关口，“走吧走吧，不要管那个狼心狗肺的。”

关口不明所以地被推着出门，“也是工学院的？”

“隔壁理学院的，”白滨走得飞快，“搞理论的嘴皮子都厉害得很，惹不起惹不起。”

关口没有说附和或者说是否定，“中午想吃什么？”他转移了话题。

“想吃炸的东西！”说到吃的东西，白滨顿时就不气了，两眼发亮。

“啊我知道有一家炸鸡做的不错。”关口立刻对号入座。

结果当白滨托着餐盘坐下拿出手机准备拍张照气死片寄的时候，片寄的头像率先抖了抖。

【确实有人接，还很像个小媳妇。】

附图是在点餐柜台边的白滨和关口，白滨那会儿看不清牌子上的字，搭着关口的肩膀想要往上蹦。

......这种人怎么还会有朋友的！！！白滨摁灭手机屏幕，狠狠咬了一口鸡肉卷。

3.

最终白滨什么社团也没加入，原因无他，因为看起来花时间而且关口说工学院前两年的课多且难，但是没考好在升大三选方向时没有优势。

于是只是在体育馆里的健身房办了个卡，权当是被棒球社的学长学姐们请了一顿饭。

白滨生的好看，嘴巴又甜，很快就被学姐们团团围住要合影，得知是关口带来的室友以后甚至怂恿他加入棒球社。

“可是我没打过棒球。”白滨无辜地说道。

又是一阵哀嚎，已经有在社交网络上发照片的过来打听名字学院住哪，还有想来灌酒的，关口不动声色地把这些问题都挡了回去，白滨才得以接过关口手里的塑料杯给自己补充点水分。

“感觉大家还是很热情的嘛，”回去的路上，白滨一边晃着手里的塑料袋一边说道，塑料袋里是白滨一见如故的炸软骨，前辈们看他喜欢，就多要一份给他打包回去做宵夜。

“不过社交也会耗费不少时间啊，”关口倒没有像白滨想的一样高兴，倒不如说他第一次在白滨面前露出了不够温柔的一面，“亚岚有决定以后是升学还是工作么？”

“嗯......没想好，但是大概会想再读多两年吧。”白滨老老实实地回答，未来在他眼里还是个太虚无缥缈的词，他还沉浸在进入新环境的兴奋当中，完全想象不到将来可能会面对的困难。

嘛，总会有办法的嘛，白滨自己给自己下了个结论。

难得的，关口没有接他的话。

“那Mandy有想好做什么吗？”白滨觉得气氛有点微妙。

“申请本校的研究生吧……”关口倒是很诚实，“不过家里人也有可能想我直接去工作。”

“那就先试试嘛，反正研究生不是工作以后也能够再读么？”白滨走在前头，发现关口没有跟上自己的脚步，回头去看自己室友为什么停下来了。

12.

“那个时候路上还有其他人，但是都是匆匆忙忙地走过，只有他站在黄色的路灯下回头看我。他一定是被家里保护得很好的孩子，从来不会为未来担忧；他又长得那么好看，就算他什么都不懂，也让人不忍心去苛责他的无知，就好像刚下凡的天使，就算不认识面包也是可以被原谅的。”关口抱着头，手肘撑在大腿上。

密闭的小空间里的温度有些上升，这让大个子把袖子挽上了肘关节。

“虽然他什么都不懂，但是我需要他，我希望我每天从课室，从图书馆，从实验室回来就能看到他，听到他的声音。我不奢望自己能够获得整个太阳，我也是学科学的，我知道人类的肉体容不下恒星的温度，甚至连直视都做不到，但是我恳求它将允许我留在它的子嗣身边。”

“我还能有什么办法留下他照亮我呢？”

4.

一年为限的室友生活已经过去了一半，在此期间关口完美地扮演了贴心学长的角色，不仅管吃管喝还管学习，三天两头督促白滨别玩了快去写作业复习，甚至把他拎去自己的项目组里打了个酱油。

“你是年初去了哪里的神社才能得到这种上天赐予的好室友啊介绍一下呗。”白滨和片寄吐槽的关口简直比他妈还他妈的时候片寄幽幽地回了句嘴。

据片寄本人的说法，他的黑皮室友不仅日夜颠倒说不上话，有的时候甚至几天不回宿舍，两人的关系活像原地踏步，除了钉在门背后的留言板偶尔会给他留言公共冰箱里给他带了点零食以外交流几乎为零。

白滨心里一合计，自己确实是赚了，于是又笑嘻嘻地发邮件问关口晚上要不要一起去吃饭。

“我这两天要赶项目的ddl，你和同学一起去吧，下次补上。”关口少见地给拒绝了邀请，白滨挠挠脑袋，后知后觉想起来这几天关口确实在他睡了以后还一个人在书桌前对着电脑打键盘，这可能就是成熟的大人的苦恼吧，他给关口发了个加油的贴图，没有任何把自己当新晋成年人的自觉。

“你室友没空吗？”片寄就在旁边看着他发消息，看他把手机收起来就知道没戏了。

“忙碌的大三生活大概就是我们大一生无法理解的吧。”白滨把刚收进包里的讲义又拿了出来，虽然考完了试，但是还有小学期的功课在，信了关口那句学习为主以后现在一时半会儿他还真想不出除了学习还能干什么。

“禁止学习，”片寄一下就抢过了白滨手里的讲义，“我们难得的下午能不能干点别的。”

“比如呢？”白滨本质上还是想玩的，见片寄一副神神秘秘有安排的样子又来劲了。

“比如说，来理学院的场玩吗？”片寄给他展示手机里的群消息。

年轻人的聚会无非就是吃饭游戏唱歌三部曲，亦或者是在卡拉OK包房里吃点烧烤外卖打桌游。白滨本就是人来疯，这回又是和别的学院同级生们一起，一个晚上过去可能谁都不认识谁，便撒开了玩，有人给他递麦克风他就唱，也不管着不着调，反正听众不管你怎么唱都能找到自己的乐子；有人给他递混了苏打水或者绿茶的酒他也照灌不误，还得带他去的片寄见机行事给塞块肉垫垫底。

于是在过了午夜十二点的时候片寄成功收获了一个醉得只会傻笑的白滨亚岚。

“我发现我带你来就是个错误，”片寄扛着白滨在车站等上山的巴士，“你是学习学傻了还是举铁肌肉把脑子堵了你就敢喝那么多，我还得把你扛回去，为这事你就必须得请我吃饭。”

白滨还在傻笑，他的脑子昏昏沉沉的，脚也踩不实，不知道还停留在哪一场游戏里出不来。

回程的上坡路没有行人，司机把车开得飞快，片寄抓着栏杆，还得提防着旁边的醉鬼不要被甩得七荤八素然后再贡献一摊呕吐物。

妈的，怎么就和这醉鬼做朋友，片寄磨着后槽牙，盘算着等白滨醒来必须好好敲一顿。

路愈见平坦，快到站了，片寄在心里欢呼，猛然发现空空荡荡的车站里还有一个人影。

真有你的，片寄心情复杂地看着身边的醉鬼，还提供醉酒接送服务，你到底初诣去的哪个神社啊，你别说他妈了，你说他暗恋你我都信啊。

“谢谢你送他回来。”关口认得这个理学院的学弟，白滨在傍晚的时候给他发了一条去和理学院的同学玩的消息，然而他回到宿舍的时候发现宿舍里空空荡荡，白滨平时挂包的架子上只有一只双肩包，但是白滨今天没带电脑出门。

“谢谢谢谢。”片寄把醉鬼扔到大个子的学长身上转头就溜，不用把这个难搞的肌肉佬送回相距n栋的宿舍楼说不定也是一件好事，他安慰自己，不要酸别人，要学会辩证地看待问题，比如自己就不用被催命一样学习。

5.

关口现在获得了一个机会，而他在犹豫要不要使用。

他像抱小孩一样抱起了这个死嘴硬说自己有173的学弟往宿舍走，学弟好像认出他是谁，扯着他耳朵给他说今晚发生了什么，他本身是不乐意听的，毕竟里面的主人公他一个也不认识。

“如果Mandy也在就好了。”就在他敷衍了一通以后，白滨好像发现了他并不感兴趣，安静了一会儿又说了句。

关口瞬间感觉自己的心脏要跳出胸膛，又被白滨的身体挡回。

他说他想和我共享他快乐的时间，有个声音在关口心里重复，并且越来越大声，最后几乎到了大喊的程度。

还好这个时候他已经把他的小室友放在他的床上，空得出手来捂住自己的耳朵。

浴室的热水早就停了，自己作为学长打水给学弟擦擦身体不过分吧，关口想。

他决定抓住这个机会。

等关口调好水温拎着水桶回到室内，就看到白滨躺在床上撩起了衣服，肚子暴露在空气里，也许是嫌空调的温度还不够低，整个人被热气蒸得通红。

关口哄着把人哄到浴室的椅子上，脱掉了沾满酒气的衣服，白滨眼快要睁不开，头一点一点的，任由关口摆弄身体，关口一开始倒像个正经人，拿着小方毛巾给白滨擦脸擦身体，擦着擦着就开始动歪脑筋，过胸口的时候非要捏两把胸肌，擦完背也要手再过一遍，更别提屁股和腿，湿漉漉地被大手摸来摸去，就连阴茎也被特意掏出来仔细清理。

白滨只感觉身体热得很，在自己身上作乱的手虽然烫得吓人，但总是能够激起别样的快感，只是这些都太微弱了，根本不够，他很想去找寻快乐的真正原因，但是逻辑就变成海兔的卵带，看着就够乱的了，还没法解开，他只能相信着这只手的主人会告诉他答案。

关口总算是把桶里的温水都用光了，他摸出自己很早以前藏在橱柜里的东西——生理盐水包和大注射器，他拆开包装，拔掉注射器的针头，抽满生理盐水，接上软管，软管的另一头则是悄悄钻进了白滨的臀缝。

原本用于排泄的口被反灌入液体的感觉并不好受，白滨呜咽了两声，很快得到了大手的安抚，肚子被撑大，然后整个人被举起来放在马桶座上，手的主人轻轻拍着他的背让他把液体都排出去，如此循环了两三次，白滨感觉身体变得很奇怪，身体轻飘飘地浮在云上，头却在地表被拖行。

一把棍状物塞进嘴里，白滨条件反射想要将它吐出去，手这次似乎有点生气了，捏住了他的下颚撑开，清凉带辣的味道在口腔里驱逐酒气，牙刷毛努力地扫过牙的表面，没过多久手又温柔了下来，由得白滨吐掉了嘴里的泡沫，还贴心地给他递上漱口的水。

一番折腾下来白滨算是醒了三分，好歹是知道谁在帮他洗漱。

“Mandy……”他有点大舌头，就想要去搂这位学长。

关口似乎没有那么温柔了，他用大毛巾裹着白滨抱进室内，空调的低温让白滨下意识地往热源方向缩，获得的也只是关口把他放在自己的床上，然后敞开了毛巾，开始啃咬白滨的胸部。

白滨从高中开始健身，体质又合适，腹肌和胸肌都有模有样，然而这会儿再多的肌肉也只能在学长身下颤抖。关口伏在白滨身上，叼着其中一个乳头又吸又咬，一只手则在照顾另一头，白滨哪里受过这种刺激，一边因为刺痛想要往回缩，一边又为了痛楚过后的一点快感而挺胸想要送出更多。

关口十分满意白滨这种初尝情事的反应，折腾够了乳头，他便顺着肌肉的线条向下舔舐，突然中断的快感和湿润柔软的热源成功地让白滨开始扭腰。关口分开白滨的腿，头埋在双腿之间，两手抓住屁股向外分，张嘴将白滨微微抬起的阴茎含进了嘴里，清洗过的阴茎味道不算非常腥，关口细心地用舌头按摩，而后又像在吃棒棒糖一般吮吸。白滨仰面躺着，嘴里发出一些意味不明的单音节，下半身被人制住便扭动着上半身，被玩弄过的胸口酥麻麻地痒，白滨没了办法，便自己揪着玩，试图复刻刚刚关口给的快乐。

“……嗯！！”不用多久白滨便射在了关口口中，他眼前发白，本就不太灵光的脑袋继续发懵，理论上来说，他在宿舍里，他在做爱，他的室友是Mandy，Mandy是他的直系学长。

他在和他的直系学长做爱。

为什么？

白滨感觉刚刚才闭合上的后穴又被塞进了东西，而且还在向外扩张，而自己的胸口和小腹上黏糊糊的。

感觉还是这边的事情重要一点，白滨放弃了思考，后穴被撑开的痛感和快感在逐步侵蚀意识，终于在关口挺身插入的时候达到了最高点。

白滨的全身肌肉都绷紧了，关口只得把人抱起在怀里，一边像哄小孩一样抚摸着后背，一边低声引诱他放松，白滨搂着关口的肩膀，逐渐适应着被填满的感觉，等到小学弟的背不再僵硬，关口遍开始小幅度的抽插，粗壮的性器隔着肉壁蹭过腺体，白滨一个哆嗦，已经射过一次的阴茎又有升起的倾向。

关口只知道白滨的后穴当真是温柔乡，软肉们被反复地推开，又不改热情地涌上，时不时还要绞动夹紧，要不是白滨的反应生涩，他就会以为是谁提前尝过这具身子的味道。

不过还好，他是第一个，关口加快了速度，伏在自己肩上的人的呼吸急促，叫声断断续续，这让他心情颇好。

“亚岚要小声一点哦，还记得吧？隔壁开水龙头的声音都会被我们听到。”关口坏心眼地提醒学弟，成功地看到白滨想要拿手堵住嘴的可爱行为。

“还是我来代劳吧。”关口重新放下白滨的身体在床上，一边在白滨嘴里寻找薄荷的味道一面继续抽插，白滨刚刚还在扭动的上半身这回像是被死死地钉在床上无法动弹，作为棒球社的王牌，关口的运动量只会更多，不经意间动作的力量都更胜一筹，更别说是在床上了。

“Mandy，Mandy，M，，Mandy！！！”白滨最终是喊着关口的名字又一次达到了高潮，两次高潮过后的困倦和之前的疲惫一道拉下了白滨的电量闸，他最终还是在关口的床上睡过去了，维持着双腿大开的样子。

关口把自己的性器拔出来，脱下了装满的橡胶套子，打了个结丢进了垃圾桶，他最想做的事情已经完成了，他现在的兴奋不亚于在实验室里跑出想要的曲线，他找出手机，对着一片狼藉的床铺猛拍，然后设置双份备份。

他找到了把太阳留下来的方法。

13.

“我亵渎了神明，你知道的，他是那么的美好，唯一挽留他的方式就是把他拉下云端，用肮脏的黑泥土污染他的翅膀，让他没有办法再起飞。”

“可是你也知道的，神明之所以是神明，太阳之所以是太阳，是因为他们总是擅于原谅世人的丑恶，即使这会使他受到伤痛，他仍然会朝你露出笑容，风雨无阻。”

6.

白滨是在关口的怀里醒来的，学校的床很窄，关口不得不把他搂在怀里面贴面才不会掉下去，宿醉的头仍然很痛，但是不只是头，腰和屁股也很酸痛，他残存的记忆在提醒他昨晚发生了什么疯狂的事情。

在关口精心编排的谎言下，白滨没什么抵触就接受了交往的请求，他本也无所谓交往对象的性别，也不至于因为一次性行为而斤斤计较。

更何况，关口确实是个好男友，即使是两个人约好不对外公开，他也来送白滨上课，约白滨吃饭，期末考试还给画重点。

你不对劲，片寄一口咬定其中有猫腻，你现在三句话不离你室友，给爷老实说，是不是交往了。

你才不对劲，黑皮室友烤个肉就心回意转怕不是别扭期小情侣，白滨立刻回呛，心里却有点不安。

不是他不乐意和好友分享脱单消息，而是他隐隐约约觉得这段关系总是夹杂着些许不自然，虽然他平时不太在意细枝末节的东西，可是违和感与日俱增，已经到了他无法忽视的地步了。

从第一次发现其实Mandy就坐在最后一排开始，明明是说自己有安排的，结果却总是悄悄地出现在自己的课室里，在下课前五分钟再溜出课室，假装自己刚到在等他；在没有人的地方一定要牵着手；健身时间要一样；还有就是……

做爱的时候一定要先给自己口一次才会插进来。

白滨在床上打滚，关口难得不在宿舍，他才松下一口气来梳理思绪，不知不觉中关口渗入到了他的生活的每一个角落，他的朋友们关口都认识，他上的课关口也知道是什么老师教，他上课的上一秒才能和他说再见，下课的下一秒就能在教室门口看到他的身影。

尽管他不会过多地插手每一件事，但是在每个回忆里都有他的身影。

高大，沉默。

白滨感觉自己就像是一棵树，被一株巨大的绞杀植物团团抱住，死与不死只是取决于它想不想遮住所有的阳光。

他没有办法直白地和关口说我们分手吧，他相信关口是一个好人，只是在某些事情上做错了选择，就好像绞杀植物也可以爬人造的栏杆作为绿幕，只是没有人帮他挑选缠绕的对象。

不过好在，白滨从不仅只是一棵树。

14.

“他变了，他开始和我说谎，修改了电脑和手机的密码，他一定是察觉到了什么。”

“比方说，察觉到我只是一个依靠他的懦夫，根本不是什么可靠的学长。”

“或许我需要一点勇气，去撕开自己伪善的面具。”

7.

准备安排新学年的宿舍了，每个学生都收到了来自学院学生会的邮件，邀请他们评价自己的室友以及是否愿意再与室友共度一年的时光。

白滨当然也收到了，他趁着关口洗澡的当口偷偷填完了表，在是否愿意下学年继续共住时犹豫再三，终于在浴室的门锁发出解开声音时填了否。

或许我们需要给彼此一点距离，白滨想。

不过他并没有立刻把邮件发出去，他打算拖到截止日期的那天再发，关口有很多朋友，也有在学生会担任干部的，他不想再旁生事端。

只是没有想到意外来得那样快。

他不过是下楼打印的功夫，留下电脑在桌面亮着屏幕，存在草稿箱里的邮件内容就被关口看到了。

白滨刷卡进门的时候，看到的就是严肃的学长。

“为什么不再愿意和我住？”他在问白滨，又像是在问自己。

门被重重的关上，关口把他按在床上，三下两下就扒掉了身上的布料，白滨那点肌肉在棒球选手面前根本不够格，很快双手就被用毛巾捆在床头，一副任人蹂躏的样子，关口这次下手显然没轻重多了，在白滨的皮肤上一按一块红，胸口的肌肉被同时搓揉，双腿也被大大地分开。

也许Mandy本来就不是什么温柔的人，白滨被插入的时候忍不住弓起了身子，脑海里掠过一个想法，胯骨与胯骨直接的碰撞生疼，白滨犹如一块木板上下漂浮在床上，作为混血，关口的性器又粗又长，只把他插入白滨就感觉整个人被捅穿。

只不过关口以往总是很有耐心地做扩张，在体位上非常迁就白滨的选择。

关口拔出来性器，把白滨翻了个身，再次从后方插入了他，他伏在白滨身上，沉重的呼吸扑在白滨的肩头，明明是热气却让白滨感受到些许冷意。

就好像第一次发现他在偷拍自己一样。

只不过现在也没差多少了，白滨发出破碎的叫声，关口咬着他的后颈肉射精，这让他感受不到任何的爱意，宛若一个没有生气的发泄玩具。

甬道深处被充盈的陌生感让白滨慌张不已，以往关口总是戴套的，白滨从来没有体验过被内射的感觉。

完了……白滨感受到自己身体里刚刚射完的肉棒没有停歇，而是再次变硬变长，又开始了新一轮的抽插，关口就像蛮不讲理的野兽一样侵犯着自己，仅仅是因为自己没有在一份表格上填上他想要的回答。

值得吗？漂浮在空中的自己问软在关口怀里被干得猛翻白眼的自己。

快跑。

在被再次掠夺呼吸权利之前，床上那个被干得合不拢腿的自己用唇语说道。

8.

白滨逃回家了。

虽然他从小被教导着要学会面对困难，但面对猛兽这种老生常谈显然没有太大用处，他在清晨的阳光里忍受着被劈成两半的酸痛钻出了野兽箍在腰上的手，轻手轻脚地收拾好了自己的重要个人物品，绕路把门卡丢进了片寄的信箱里，头也不回地坐上了下山的巴士。

山下的机场人来人往，根本没有人在意一个走路不自然的年轻小伙子。

剩下的行李有片寄帮他打包寄回，最多就是多请他吃两顿炸鸡就完事了，他坐在飞机座位里揉自己的因缺乏睡眠而干涩的眼皮，觉得自己这个决定真是英明神武。

等到他再开机的时候，收到了片寄回的邮件，除了一大长串的咒骂和关心以外是详细的汇报，包括关口给他开门，什么都没有说，也没有帮忙，就是默默地看着他把东西收进纸箱里，贴好牛皮纸的封条，最后让快递带走。

我就说你们有一腿，非得分手的时候才说，片寄在这句话后面加了五个感叹号，白滨笑着摇摇头，搞理论的真的是惹不起，什么都瞒不过。

他回复了片寄，然后把关口的所有联系方式拉黑，把手机扔进了包里。

就当是入学的第一场梦，日子还是要过的，逃避也没有什么不好。

9.

新学年开学，在南方无忧无虑地过了一个暑假的白滨成功地升入了二年级，这回他的宿舍楼在山下，每天需要去巴士站等车上山，室友是一个把头发染成棕色的新生，对着他就是学长好学长好的。

日子这样过倒也不赖，白滨背起包，他和新生的课表时间不一样，他可以晚半个小时再出门。

“去上课么？”

熟悉的声音在耳边响起。

白滨僵硬地一节节扭过脑袋。

熟悉的衬衫，熟悉的长裤，熟悉的耳钉，熟悉的发型，熟悉的脸。

熟悉的前男友。

白滨拔腿就跑，装着平板电脑的单肩包在肩头摇晃。奈何白滨住11楼，电梯即使配合他的步调及时到了，在关门的前一秒还是闪进了一个人影。

完蛋。

“我好想你。”关口从后方抱住了白滨，右手状似不经意地捂住了白滨的嘴。

15.

“……我很高兴，在我不在的这段日子里他没有属于其他人，在我找到他的时候他仍然迈着轻快的步伐，他还可以和新室友谈笑风生，尽管我希望那是我。”

“不说了，他要下课了，我要去接他。”

关口从长椅上站起来，按掉手机上的提醒闹钟，这只是教学楼天台上由学生拿半透明的灰色板子搭建的简易空间，关口趁着空档据为己有，大四的课程表空空如也，他有大把大把的时间可供挥霍。

他推开了门，走了出去。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 看一看，是不是缺了章节？


End file.
